The intensity level of a light emitting diode (LED) may be reduced using duty-cycle adjustment (e.g., pulse width modulation or “PWM”) as an on/off signal to an on/off input of an LED driver driving the LED. Varying the duty cycle of the signal being input to the on/off input of the LED driver may turn the LED driver on/off for a percentage of time, thus lower the average power provided to the LED.